


Jesteś Mile Widziany

by Rosealia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lunatykuje, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bibliotekarz Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus pomaga Alecowi, Malec, Mild Angst, Opiekuńcza Isabelle Lightwood, Opiekuńczy Jace Wayland, Projektand mody Magnus Bane, Slown Burn, Sweet Magnus, pierwsze spotkanie, soft fic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosealia/pseuds/Rosealia
Summary: Alecowi zdarza się lunatykować. Pewnej nocy trafia przed apartament Magnusa, co zmienia ich życie na zawsze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are welcome to stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930471) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 



Magnus wyciągnął ramiona, by się trochę rozciągnąć. Przez ostatnie pięć godzin siedział prosto pracując nad swoim nowym projektem. Bycie projektantem mody nie było łatwe. Dwa lata temu, po zdobyciu dyplomu, przybył do Nowego Jorku szukając pracy. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Raphael, znał słynnego projektanta w mieście, Luke’a Garroway’a, więc załatwił dla niego spotkanie. 

Magnus przedstawił mu swoje projekty, a Luke był pod takim wrażeniem, że natychmiast zatrudnił go jako swojego asystenta. Teraz w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat był już rozpoznawalny w świecie mody. Został sam w mieszkaniu ze swoim kotem. Magnus był biseksualny i miał już za sobą kilka związków, ale żaden z nich nie trwał długo. Zawsze uważał, że pewnego dnia spotka swoją prawdziwą miłość.

Patrząc na czas projektant westchnął, gdy rysował w swoim szkicowniku. Było późno, a on był głodny. W związku z Finałami w Pixel Magnus musiał wymyślić najlepsze projekty i przedstawić pomysły Luke’owi. Presja była duża i miał nadzieję, że da z siebie wszystko. Wpatrywał się w kostium na manekinie. Nic nie wydawało się być w porządku.

Magnus stwierdził, że na dziś wystarczy, bo poziom jego energii był równy zeru. Spakował swoje rzeczy i w krótce po tym zamknął biuro. W drodze do domu wziął obiad na wynos i kilka puszek piwa.

\- Dzieeeeń dobry, wróciłem! – Magnus otworzył drzwi do swojego domu. – Gdzie jest mój słodki, mały diabeł?

Rozejrzał się i zobaczył małą kulkę szarego futra, która podbiegła do niego. Magnus uśmiechnął się, gdy podniósł kota i podrapał go za uchem.

\- Jak się masz Prezesie Miau? Okropnie się za tobą stęskniłem. - kot szczęśliwie mruczał ocierając się o dłonie właściciela. – Jestem tak zmęczony i głodny. – powiedział Magnus i oparł kota na swojej klatce piersiowej. – Wiem, że ty też. Zjedzmy razem. – spojrzał na pomieszczenie i zmarszczył czoło. – Ale najpierw powinniśmy tu trochę przewietrzyć. – Magnus podszedł do okna i rozsunął zasłony.

Po otwarciu okna wziął głęboki wdech. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz. Zawsze lubił to uczucie. Rozluźnił mięśnie i odprężył umysł. Stał tak przez kilka minut i już miał zawrócić, kiedy zauważył młodego mężczyznę stojącego naprzeciwko budynku. Jego mieszkanie znajdowało się na drugim piętrze, więc wyraźnie mógł dostrzec jego rysy z góry.

Magnusowi zdawało się, że zapomniał o oddychaniu na kilka sekund. Facet był niesamowicie przystojny. Wyglądał na tak wysokiego jak on z tymi ciemnymi, czekoladowymi włosami. Marszczył brwi patrząc na coś przed sobą. Wargi miał lekko rozchylone. Magnus nabrał ochoty, by zobaczyć, jak chłopak wygląda z bliska.

Projektant wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze kilka minut zastanawiając się, dlaczego się nie ruszał. Co robił w zimną noc w T-shircie i spodniach. To było prawie, jakby zamienił się w posąg. Wzruszył ramionami, pewnie czekał na kogoś… dziewczynę/chłopaka, kto wie. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu wraz z głośnym miauczeniem Prezesa Miau. Magnus roześmiał się.

\- Już idę.

Magnus miał właśnie odwrócić się od okna, gdy jego wzrok padł na dwa cienie czające się za młodzieńcem. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył, że jeden z nich trzymał w ręku nóż i powoli zbliżał się do niego. O mój Boże… chcą go zaatakować. Czy Magnus powinien zadzwonić na policję? Ale zajęłoby to zbyt wiele czasu. Powinien zejść i uratować go? Ale co jeśli są niebezpiecznymi kryminalistami. No i mają broń.

Zanim Magnus ułożył jakikolwiek inny plan, ku swojemu przerażeniu jeden z mężczyzn zaatakował od tyłu nożem. Adrenalina skoczył. Musiał go uratować. Nie było mowy, żeby pozwolił go skrzywdzić.

Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz, młodzieniec leżał na ziemi zwinięty w kłębek, podczas gdy dwoje mężczyzn okrutnie kopali go w bok i wymuszali od niego pieniądze. Wyglądali na bandytów.

\- Hej, przestańcie! – Magnus wrzasnął. – Zostawcie go w spokoju. Już wezwałem gliny, będą tu lada chwila.

Kłamstwo Magnusa zadziałało, kiedy zobaczył, że na twarzy obojga mężczyzn odmalowało się przerażenie. Ucieszył się, widząc, jak potykają się o własne nogi w mrocznej uliczce, skąd przyszli wcześniej. Magnus podbiegł do chłopaka, który nadal leżał na ziemi. Przyklęknął i ostrożnie położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Młody mężczyzna jęknął i odskoczył od dotyku.

\- Uspokój się, dobrze? Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. – Magnus trzymał się na dystans mówiąc cicho.

Facet powoli podniósł wzrok i rozprostował się. Magnus był szkowany, gdy zobaczył zadane chłopakowi obrażenia.

\- Jezu… zranili cię. 

Na skroni miał długi krój, a jego lewę ramię krwawiło. Widział też czerwone ślady na jasnoniebieskiej koszulce.

\- Potrzebujesz lekarza. Możesz wstać? Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Facet spanikował. Jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy próbował uciec od Magnusa. Jego wielkie, przerażone oczy szukały kogoś, kogo w tej chwili tam nie było. Nie wiedział co się dzieje i dlaczego bolało go całe ciało. Ledwo słyszał jak nieznajomy go wołał zanim. W końcu jego oczy uciekły w tył głowy a on zemdlał na ziemi.

Magnus poczuł, jak serce opada na jego żołądek, gdy zobaczył, że facet padł nieprzytomny.

\- Nie, nie, nie… Och, Boże… co mam zrobić? – jego drżące ręce uniosły się nad ciałem. – Zadzwonić na policję czy pogotowie? Jeśli zadzwonię po gliny, będzie mnóstwo pracy papierkowej, na którą mnie nie stać przy nowym projekcie… Przejazd karetką nie wydaje się konieczny… Okej, okej… Zabiorę cię do Catariny, jest dobrym lekarzem i przyjaciółką. 

Magnus wziął się w garść i zadzwonił do swojego sąsiada Raphaela i wyjaśnił systuację. Przyjaciel przyszedł w ciągu dwóch minut, aby pomóc. Na szczęście nikt nie widział, jak niosą nieprzytomnego gościa do jego mieszkania. Kiedy nieznajomy leżał już na kanapie Magnus zadzwonił do Catariny i poprosił ją, by przyszła natychmiast.

\- Hmm… nie ma przy sobie żadnych dokumentów. – powiedział Raphael sprawdzając kieszenie. – Będziesz musiał poczekać, aż się obudzi.

\- Dziękuję, Raphaelu. – Magnus skinął głową.

\- Nie ma problemu przyjacielu. Po prostu się nim zajmij. Wygląda na to, że należy do dobrej rodziny. – mówił to stojąc już w drzwiach. – Możesz dzwonić w każdej chwili, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy.

\- Pewnie i jeszcze raz dzięki. 

Magnus spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę na swojej kanapie i westchnął. W co on się wpakował. Jego przyjaciółka Catarina przyjechała po dwudziestu minutach i zajęła się obrażeniami.

\- Zabandażowałam mu rękę i głowę, ale wydaje mi się, że ma mocne obrażenia na żebrach. Nie są złamane, ale przez jakiś czas może mieć z nimi trudności.

Magnus okiwał głową i poczuł się winny. Powinien był dotrzeć do niego wcześniej.

\- Dziękuję Ci, Catarino. Bardzo szybko przyszłaś.

\- Magnusie, to moja praca, nie dziękuj mi. Chociaż powinnam zapytać, kim jest ten chłopak? – lekarka pytająco uniosła brwi.

Magnus opowiedział, co stało się ledwo godzinę temu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się obudzi i będę mógł odesłać go do domu. Jego rodzina musi się martwić.

\- Najprawdopodobniej ocknie się dopiero rano. Zrobiłeś dziś coś dobrego Magnusie... Miał szczęście, że tu byłeś. Muszę już iść. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, to zadzwoń. Przepisałam mu listę lekarstw. Upewnij się, że ją dostanie. – wyjaśniła Catarina i opuściła mieszkanie.

Magnus potarł skroń i usiadł na krześle.

\- Myślę, że wszystko skończy się dobrze… wszystko co piękne jest niebezpieczne. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś członkiem jakiegoś gangu… albo seryjnym mordercą? Nie, nie… jesteś zbyt słodki, żeby kogoś zabić. – roześmiał się i patrząc na śpiącego mężczyznę wyszeptał. – Kim jesteś?


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle Lightwood aka Izzy spojrzała na drzwi wejściowe po raz setny. Jej brat Alexander Lightwood aka Alec zagnął zeszłej nocy, a ją zabijało to od środka. Obgryzała paznokcie chodząc po pomieszczeniu. To nie miało się stać. Ona i jej przybrany brat Jace Wayland złożyli sobie obietnicę, że zajmą się Aleciem.

Izzy pamiętała, jak dwa lata temu Alec został wyrzucony z domu, bo rodzice dowiedzieli się, że jest gejem. Alec był zdruzgotany, ale w dniu, w którym opuścił dom, Jace i Izzy również spakowali walizki. Przeprowadzili się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie trójka rodzeństwa kontynuowała studia. Alec był na ostatnim roku, podczas gdy Izzy i Jace dopiero zaczynali. Trio miało wiele prac na pół etatu, żeby opłacić studia i zaoszczędzić na czynsz.

Alec lunatykował już w dzieciństwie. Nigdy nie stanowiło to problemu, kiedy chodził po domu. Ich matka Maryse Lightwood zamontowała górny zamek w drzwiach, aby pozostał po bezpiecznej stronie, więc Alec nie mógł wydostać się z domu.

Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy tylko przenieśli się do Nowego Jorku. Miesiąc później Alec lunatykując wyszedł z domu. Jace i Izzy byli na przyjęciu urodzinowym ich przyjaciela, kiedy dostali telefon od sąsiada, który jadł właśnie w restauracji. Zauważyli Aleca i uznali, że zachowuje się dziwnie. Sąsiad powiedział, że stoi na zawnątrz i wpatruje się w przestrzeń. Dwójka młodszego rodzeństwa natychmiast zjawiła się w restauracji i zobaczyła, jak Aleca prawie potrąca samochód. Od tego dnia Jace i Izzy zawsze uważali na swojego starszego brata.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Izzy podskoczyła zaskoczona. Jace był sam. Jej zmartwienie podwoiło się.

\- Gdzie jest Alec?

\- Nie mogłem go znaleźć Izzy. – Jace pokręcił głową. – Pytałem wszystkich sąsiadów i przechodniów, ale nikt go nie widział.

\- Och, Jace… - łzy popłynęły z oczu Izzy. - …gdzie mógł pójść?

\- Nie wiem, Iz. – chłopak pogładził ją po włosach. – Zazwyczaj wraca w ciągu godziny.

To była jedyna dobra rzecz w jego chodzeniu we śnie. Do godziny zawsze był już w mieszkaniu. Tym razem minęła cała noc, a po Alecu nie było śladu.

\- Boję się, że stało mu się coś złego, Jace.

\- Nie powinniśmy dłużej czekać, chodź… zawiadomimy policję. – powiedział, szukając już kluczy do mieszkania. 

Izzy kiwnęła głową, ocierając łzy. Właśnie kiedy zamknęli drzwi, komórka Jace’a zawibrowała w jego kieszeni. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył nieznany numer.

\- Halo? …Alec?!

 

APARTAMENT MAGNUSA

Alec wiercił się we śnie. Ręce przesuwał wzdłuż ciała, gdzie czuł swędzenie. Gałki oczne przesuwały mu się szybko pod powiekami, gdy ból na skroni i ramieniu stawał się coraz bardziej odczuwalny. Jęknął i powoli zamrugał powiekami.

Magnus całą noc przespał na krześle. Obawiał się, czy jego gość nie obudzi się w środku nocy i nie wpadnie w panikę, widząc że jest w domu nieznajomego. Co jeśli czegoś potrzebował. Nadal był rany, a Magnus chciał się upewnić, że odpoczął.

Jęk na kanapie obudził projektanta z niespokojnego snu. Natychmiast stanął obok nieznajomego mężczyzny.

\- Hej, uspokój się, dobrze? Lekarz powiedział, że przez jakiś czas będzie boleć.

Alec nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy nieznajomy głos. Szybko próbował wstać, ale nie udało mu się, gdy jego żebra krzyknęły w proteście. Z przerażeniem na twarzy i ochrypłym głosem spojrzał na Magnusa.

\- Gdzie jestem? Kim ty jesteś?

Magnus uniósł obie ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Uspokój się,to jest mój dom. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Alec nie wiedział czemu, ale całym sercem chciał uwierzyć mężczyźnie. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Nie rozumiem… jak się tu dostałem?

\- Nie pamiętasz? – Magnus zmrużył oczy w zakłopotaniu. 

Alec zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na bandaże.

\- Dlaczego jestem ranny?

Magnus był teraz jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany, ale zaczął opowiadać o tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy.

\- Zostałeś zaatakowany przez dwóch mężczyzn. Jeśli by mnie tam wczoraj nie było to prawdopodobnie skończyłbyś w szpitalu, może nawet gorzej. Przyniosłem cię tu razem z moim przyjacielem. Wezwałem dla ciebie lekarkę, która zadbała o twoje obrażenia. Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz z zeszłej nocy?

Alec gapił się na starszego mężczyznę. Ponownie spojrzał w dół, żeby zobaczyć bandaże. Nagle rozwiązanie zagadki uderzyło go jak tona cegieł.

\- Noc! Ja… O Boże… Znowu to zrobiłem…

\- Co zrobiłeś?

Alec podniósł się z kanapy przytrzymując rękę na klatce piersiowej, aby złagodzić ból.

\- Muszę zadzwonić do mojego brata, Jace’a i… Izzy! Muszą się tak strasznie martwić.

\- Hej, nie panikuj. – Magnus zrobił krok w stronę Aleca. – Dam ci telefon, ale musisz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Alec skinął nieznacznie głową, a Magnus wyjął komórkę. Odblokował ekran i podał go młodszemu mężczyźnie. Alec odwrócił się i wybrał numer.

\- Jace?

 

\- Alec?! Na niebiosa! Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wszystko w porządku? Czy ty wiesz, jak się martwiliśmy? Izzy ryczy od kilku godzin. – krzyknął Jace mocno trzymając telefon.

Izzy pobiegła w stronę Jace’a, który próbował się dowiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Mam się dobrze, Jace… ach, mógłbyś po mnie przyjechać? – zapytał z wahaniem Alec. Nadal cierpiał i potrzebował pomocy.

\- Alec, jesteś ranny? – gniew Jace’a rozpłynął się, gdy usłyszał zbolały głos brata.

\- Posłuchaj, powiem ci wszystko, jak już przyjedziesz. Możesz to zrobić?

\- Tak, pewnie Alec, po prostu powiedz mi gdzie jesteś.

\- Ach… gdzie jest twój dom? – Alec spojrzał na Magnusa, który przewrócił oczami.

\- Mogę? – wskazał na telefon i Alec oddał mu komórkę. Następnie Magnus powiedział, gdzie mieszka i rozłączył się. – W porządku, teraz twoja kolej. Kim jesteś i co robiłeś późną nocą poza domem?

\- Ja… - Alec odetchnął głęboko i skrzywił się. – zdarza mi się chodzić we śnie.

\- Co? – Magnus wpatrywał się w młodzieńca. – Lunatykujesz? – Alec skinął głową.

\- Przepraszam cię za kłopot, zwykle wracam do mieszkania w ciągu godziny, ale jak wcześniej mówiłeś… zostałem zaatakowany, więc…

Przez kilka sekund Magnus wyglądał na zszokowanego. Teraz wszystko wydawało się jasne. Nic dziwnego, że wyglądał na oszołomionego zeszłej nocy. On spał. Spał z otwartymi oczami. Magnus nigdy nie miał do czynienia z osobą, która miała tego rodzaju problem.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

\- Nie szkodzi. Sam zapominam następnego ranka, co robię lub gdzie idę podczas mojego spaceru… W każdym razie…. Dziękuję za uratowanie życia. Nazywam się Alexander Lightwood, ale możesz mi mówić Alec.

Magnus uśmiechnął się na myśl, że jego imię jest tak piękne jak on sam.

\- Jestem Magnus Bane, a ty jesteś tutaj mile widziany. Moja przyjaciółka przepisała ci lekarstwa, jeśli chcesz możesz iść do niej po drugą opinię.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – Alec pokręcił głową. – Mój brat zaraz przyjedzie mnie odebrać. Nie będę tu długo.

Magnus chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Otworzył drzwi tylko po to, by zostać zepchniętym na bok przez zmartwionego chłopca i zaniepokojoną dziewczynę.

\- Alec?

Magnus zobaczył, jak pobiegli do Aleca i przytulili się. Obydwoje obsypali Aleca masą pytań, a dziewczyna nawet płakała, gdy ponownie go przytuliła. Alec opowiedział im, co wydarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem. Pięćdziesiąt razy powtórzył, że „Nic mi nie jest” i odwrócił się do Magnusa. Jego policzki zapłonęły czerwienią, gdy zobaczył, że starszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Magnus, to mój brat Jace i moja siostra Izzy. 

Izzy otarła łzy, a potem nagle pisnęła głośno.

\- Magnus? Magnus Bane? Najpopularniejszy projektant mody! O mój Boże… Jestem twoją największą fanką. – Magnus uśmiechnął się.

\- Cieszę się, że podoba ci się moja praca.

\- Podoba? – Izzy uścisnęła jego dłoń. – Uwielbiam to co robisz! Przy okazji, dziękuję za opiekę nad Aleciem ostatniej nocy.

\- Tak, dziękujemy. – powiedział Jace. 

Magnus machnął ręką.

\- Cieszę się, że wasz brat jest bezpieczny.

Magnus spojrzał na Aleca, który zrobił to samo. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez kilka sekund, aż Jace odchrząknął, a Izzy zachichotała.

\- Powinniśmy iść.

Alec zamrugał oczami i pomachał do Magnusa.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, Alexandrze.

Alec czuł się, jakby jego nogi były przyklejone do podłogi. Po prostu nie były mu posłuszne. Nie chciały się ruszyć i opuścić domu Magnusa. Dlaczego tak się czuł? Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatnio mu się to przytrafiło. Chciał zostać jeszcze przez chwilę, ale Izzy pociągnęła go za sobą i niechętnie podążył za rodzeństwem.

Magnus prawie wyciągnął rękę, żeby powstrzymać Aleca, ale powstrzymał się i zamknął drzwi. Nagle mieszkanie stało się puste. Wyglądało na niekompletne. Niekompletne bez Aleca. Magnus podniósł Prezesa Miau.

\- Był taki słodki, nie sądzisz? Chciałem się o nim więcej dowiedzieć. 

W następnej sekundzie projektant coś sobie uświadomił i przeklął na głos.

\- Cholera, nie mam jego numeru.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace nalał wody do szklanki i przyniósł leki Alecowi. Podszedł do brata i podał mu środki przeciwbólowe. Potem pomógł mu położyć się z powrotem, a Izzy naciągnęła Alecowi koc poszyję i upewniła się, czy jest wystarczająco wygodnie. Najstarszy z rodzeństwa zauważył, że jego brat i siostra są wyjątkowo cicho.

W klatce piersiowej Aleca narastało poczucie winy. To on był najstarszy, to on powinien się nimi opiekować. Taki miał obowiązek. Już dwa lata zmagali się z jego lunatykowaniem, a teraz jeszcze zaczął wychodzić poza dom. Serce go bolało, a kąciki jego oczu lśniły od łez.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział niskim głosem.

Jace zamarł, a Izzy miała zszokowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Alec, za co ty przepraszasz?

Alec przełknął gulę w gardle.

\- Jestem niczym innym, jak tylko kłopotem. Oboje okazaliście mi tak wielkie wsparcie i… Posłuchajcie, jeśli chcecie to wróćcie do taty…

\- Nie próbuj kończyć tego zdania, Alec. – Jace wskazał na niego palcem. – Nie sprawiasz nam żadnego kłopotu, jesteś naszym bratem. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma przepraszać, to my.

\- Jace…?

Izzy kiwnęła głową.

\- Jace ma rację. Wiemy, że podczas snu wychodzisz z domu…Powinniśmy być ostrożniejsi, gdyby coś ci się stało…

\- Hej… - Alec przytulił swoją siostrę. – Wszystko jest w porządku, nie płacz. Jestem w jednym kawałku i nie chcę widzieć ani jednej łzy więcej.

\- Ta zasada dotyczy też ciebie. – powiedział Jace dołączając do nich. Alec uśmiechnął się i pocałował oboje w głowę.

\- Kochamy cię Alec, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

\- Ja też was bardzo kocham, ale naprawdę muszę oddychać. – zachichotał, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę, aby odwrócić uwagę od bólu w klatce piersiowej.

Jace i Izzy odskoczyli od niego i zaczęli przepraszać.

\- Odpocznij, Alec. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. 

\- A co z moją pracą? – Alec złapał Jace’a za nadgarstek.

\- już zadzwoniłem do biblioteki, Alec. Powiedziałem, że potrzebujesz tygodniowego urlopu. – wyjaśnił Jace, a Alec skinął głową.

Izzy powoli odepchnęła swojego brata.

\- Po prostu się zrelaksuj i kuruj, nie przejmuj się zbytnio.

Kiedy Jace i Izzy opuścili Aleca ten zamknął oczy. Ku jego zaskoczeniu po chwili w jego myślał pojawiła się przed nim twarz Magnusa. Nieświadomie Alec uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o swoim zbawcy. Magnus miał najbardziej niesamowite oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Był bardzo poruszony troską i zmartwieniem, które z nich emanowały. Miał na sobie prostą, ciemnoniebieską koszulę i czarne spodnie, ale facet wyglądał, jakby mógł zabić kogoś swoim czarującym wyglądem. Uratował mu życie i opiekował się nim przez całą noc. Kto robi coś takiego dla nieznajomego? To dowodzi, że Magnus ma naprawdę wielkie serce. Chłopak żałował, że nie może się z nim teraz zobaczyć.

Alec gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Poczuł jak strach kumuluje się w jego żołądku. O czym on myślał. Po co Magnus miałby spotkać się z kimś, kto narobił mu samych kłopotów. Poza tym, wie że lunatykuje. Kto by chciał z nim zostać. Jest popularnym projektantem, a on tylko bibliotekarzem. Pochodzą z dwóch różnych światów. To było po prostu niemożliwe. Alec westchnął i ponownie zamknął oczy. Może chociaż w swoich snach mógłby być z Magnusem.

 

TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ

Magnus przekazał swoje projekty Luke’owi, ale tym razem nie był w stanie dać z siebie wszystkiego. Powodem był młody człowiek, którego uratował tydzień wcześniej. Magnus nie mógł wyrzucić Aleca ze swojej głowy. Widział go na ołówku, gumce, w szkicowniku, biurku, a nawet na jednym z manekinów. Projektant miał problem. Przeklinał się raz po raz, że nie zdobył numeru Aleca. 

Miał naprawdę paskudny nastrój. Po otrzymaniu ostatniego ostrzeżenia od Luke’a obiecał sobie zabrać się do pracy w domu. Być może bycie w pobliżu Prezesa Miau pomogłoby mu się skoncentrować. Przeszedł obok dobrze oświetlonego, ale prawie pustego parkingu, by wsiąść do samochodu, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś płacze. Był cichy, ale nikogo tam nie było, więc słyszał wyraźnie.

\- Halo? Ktoś tu jest?

Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ciekawość poniosła jego nogi w kierunku źródła. Zza kolumny Magnus słyszał coraz wyraźniejszy głos. Zobaczył, że ktoś stoi tam plecami do niego. Magnus mówił, podczas gdy on nadal płakał.

\- Przepraszam, czy wszystko w porządku? Dlaczego płaczesz?

Mężczyzna nie odwrócił się, więc Magnus zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i stanął przed nim. Jego serce prawie wyskoczyło z piersi, gdy zobaczył, że to nie kto inny niż Alec. Magnus poczuł niespodziewane, ale długo oczekiwane szczęście przepływające przez jego ciało. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i musiał powstrzymać się, by nie wziąć chłopaka w ramiona. Alec wyglądał tak uroczo w długim rękawie i luźniej piżamie.

Szczęście, jakie Magnus odczuwał zniknęło w krótkiej chwili, gdy Alec wydał z siebie cichy skowyt. Patrząc na oszołomiony wzrok Aleca i lekko rozchylone usta, Magnus wiedział, że śpi. Tym razem jednak było trochę inaczej, ponieważ chłopak mamrotał coś do siebie. Projektant pochylił się nad nim, by móc usłyszeć co mówił.

\- Max… przepraszam… nie opuszczaj mnie… moja wina… Max.”

Magnus był zszokowany. Przez chwilę myślał, że Alec się obudził.

\- Alexander? – zawołał, ale zobaczył, że młodzieniec cicho płacze i pękło mu serce.

Kim był Max? Dlaczego Alec za nim płakał? Czy był chłopakiem Aleca? Zostawił go? Może dlatego płacze. Magnus poczuł się, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Zazdrość napłynęła do wszystkich nerwów, a szczęka zacisnęła mu się. Po usłyszeniu imienia innego faceta z ust Aleca poczuł, że był to bardzo dobry koniec związku, który właściwie nigdy się nie zaczął, a teraz nigdy nie zacznie.

Projektant przełknął i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie czas na to. Nie może być teraz samolubny. Teraz jego priorytetem było upewnienie się, że Alec bezpiecznie wróci do domu. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach na myśl, że mógłby wpaść w kłopoty, tak jak poprzednio.

Magnus spojrzał na Aleca.

Okej, teraz miał problem. Co zrobić? Czy powinien potrząsnąć Aleciem i obudzić go lub wykrzyczeć jego imię? A co jeśli potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż krzyku… A jeśli wpadnie w panikę? Jak go uspokoi? Magnus przetarł twarz. Cholera, powinien był zapytać jego brata ostatnim razem. Alec czknął obok niego, a serce Magnusa zabolało jeszcze bardziej.

Nagle Alec zaczął iść. Oczy Magnusa rozszerzyły się.

\- Dokąd idziesz, Alexandrze?

Zobaczył, że młodszy mężczyzna nie zareagował na jego wezwanie i szedł dalej. Magnus przypomniał sobie wtedy, że Alec po swoich spacerach zwykle wraca do swojego mieszkania.

Magnus podążył za Aleciem uważnie go obserwując. Chciał się upewnić, że śpiący piechur bezpiecznie dotrze do domu nie wpadając w kłopoty. Patrzył, jak młodszy chłopak idzie ulicami niczym robot. Projektant zaśmiał się ironicznie, gdy okazało się, że Ale mieszkał trzy przecznice od jego biura. W końcu chłopak pchnął drzwi wejściowe i wszedł do środka. Magnus zastanowił się, czy powinien pójść za nim, czy nie. Alec wrócił bezpiecznie domu, więc powinien już iść. Prawda?

Magnus stanął na progu.

Może najpierw zobaczy, czy z Aleciem rzeczywiście jest w porządku. Opuszczenie go teraz byłoby niegrzeczne. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy było to, jak małe było mieszkanie. Mieli też znacznie mniej dekoracji. Było zbyt gorąco, by dało się oddychać. Od razu otworzył okna i wpuścić do środka świeżego powietrza. Gdzie byli brat i siostra Aleca? Później jego oczy ponownie padły na młodego mężczyznę, który spał na kanapie. Magnus podniósł koc leżący koc i okrył nim Aleca. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że oczy chłopaka nadal są mokre od łez.

\- Kim jesteś?

Głos sprawił, że Magnus odwrócił się i zobaczył Jace’a i Izyy stojących przy wejściu.

\- Magnus? Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany zerkając na Izzy.

\- Chodził w pobliżu mojego biura, nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, więc poszedłem za nim aż tutaj. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że bezpiecznie dotrze do domu.

\- Wielkie dzięki, Magnusie. Poszłam go sprawdzić i zobaczyłam puste łóżko. Szukaliśmy go. – Izzy odetchnęła z ulgą.

Jace pokonał dystans i spojrzał Magnusowi przez ramię.

\- Wszystko z nim dobrze? Kiedy wrócił?

Magnus zacisnął wargi.

\- Tak, wygląda na to, że jest dobrze. Przyszliśmy dziesięć minut temu, ale…

\- Ale co?

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale Alexander dzisiaj płakał… Powtarzał imię… Max. Chyba nie będziecie mieli nci przeciwko jeśli zapytam… kim jest Max? – zapytał z wahaniem Magnus.

Jace i Izzy spojrzeli po sobie. Było widać, że są spięci i żałował, że zapytał o Maxa. Kimkolwiek był z pewnością miał wpływ na trójkę rodzeństwa. Izzy skinęła głową do Jace’a, który spojrzał na śpiącego brata i wyszeptał:

\- Max był naszym młodszym bratem… on… zmarł w wieku czterech lat.

Magnus stał wstrząśnięty przez jakiś czas. Zdecydowanie nie był gotowy na te wieści. Nie spodziewał się, że Max może być młodszym bratem Aleca, a na pewno nie martwym.

\- Bardzo mi przykro. Co się stało?

\- Magnus, to ty? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Głos za Magnusem zwrócił jego uwagę i odwrócił się stając z Aleciem twarzą w twarz.

\- Ah… cześć?


End file.
